


The joke's on us

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Making Out, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: There was only one bed... And it squeaked with every movement they made. But not everything is what it sounds like.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 230





	The joke's on us

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop laughing when I read that prompt so I decided to turn it into something silly. And a bit more 😼

It was a bed, a harmless, innocent bed. But it was one and they were two and for the first time in a while Marinette felt her confidence waver. 

From the look Alya and Nino shared, Marinette suspected that this was no accident. That the connected rooms had been meant to have only two beds for four people. 

She wasn't surprised. If there was anything she knew for sure, it was that their friends were in constant confusion over the fact that she and Adrien were so close over the last months and yet nothing ever happened. 

They didn't know their secret the way they knew each other's. Or how Adrien understood her fears and accepted her decision no matter how tortuous it could be sometimes.

Like now, Marinette thought as she stood in the cheap hotel room with the faded carpet and the old spring bed. They were really close and few things phased them, that was why they were on this trip around France with their friends. And while this was a snag in the otherwise smooth ride, they could deal with it together.

When she sat down on the bed, Adrien was already there in his pyjamas. She turned off the bedside lamp and lied down with a sigh. She was tired. She turned around a few times in an attempt to find a comfortable spot but the squeaking of the bed didn't help matters. 

She was surprised to hear Adrien chuckle. 

"What is it?"

"You know that this is far from an accident, right? They pretend that there was a problem with the booking and we pretend not to know better. How about we give them a taste of their medicine?" He said, his tone conspirational. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, surprised by the thrill that ran through her. He jostled the bed, making a few sharp movements that sounded like..

"Oh," she said, feeling the blush ready to creep all over her. 

"You know what they'll think we're doing, right?" He said, shooting a devilish glance her way that she could see in the light from a street lamp.

"So fast?" She asked, feeling laughter bubble up inside of her. 

"For all they know, we've been trying very hard to keep our hands off each other until now and find ourselves in a bed together," he shrugged. It was actually not far from the truth, but they could pretend it wasn't so. 

"Ok," she said. 

He moved a little to her side, propping himself against the bed frame above her. 

"Ready?" She nodded. When he started moving, Marinette wanted to squeak herself. The sound the bed was making was absolutely indecent and with the rhythm set by Adrien, she was close to blushing even though she knew that they weren't doing anything scandalous.

Their eyes met and she shook with silent laughter. The room next to theirs sounded very quiet in between the sounds of the bed springs, as if Alya and Nino stood there with bated breath.

The very thought made tears squeeze from the corners of her eyes as Adrien remained at work. She actually felt bad for not helping so when the sounds increased in tempo, she shouted his name with a fake breathless voice. 

This startled him and when he looked at her in surprise, it totally set her off. He followed close behind, laughing with tears in his eyes, the bed squeaking efforts forgotten. 

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," came Alya's irritated voice from the other room. 

Marinette brushed the tears from her cheeks. Her belly hurt and she felt weak from laughter. 

"This was so good," she wheezed. 

Adrien snorted in reply, still unable to form words. But his coordination also suffered from the continued laughter and he suddenly loomed over Marinette, making the breath hitch in her throat.

The laughter dissolved and the air shifted instantly. There they were, in bed, together. The suggestive sounds still echoed in the air but it was no longer funny. 

He was so close, his minty breath fanning her face, that Marinette felt shivers down her spine. One movement, just a nod from her and it would happen, she knew. Was she brave enough?

Her heart was beating loudly in the now quiet room as she lay there. Adrien's eyes searched hers but he didn't move away. 

"M'lady," he whispered, a plea from his lips and whatever wall they had built to keep at a distance, shattered. 

Her hands found his face, pulling him down to her. He sighed when their lips met, a content sound that went straight to her heart. 

That was all she needed to pull him all the way down on top of her. They both shifted without breaking contact as he settled between her legs. 

Any pretence at self-control was gone as they hungrily devoured each other. No shy kisses or awkward bumps, they didn't have time for that. With all the pent up desire between them, they jumped ahead at once. 

They broke apart eventually, panting in the darkness, as his lips trailed down her neck, while her fingers played with his hair. 

Marinette felt as if lava was flowing through her and setting her on fire. A hand tugged at the corner of her pyjama top and she shifted to give him better access, while her own fingers danced under his. Her nails dug into the skin of his back when he sucked at a sensitive spot she didn't know she had until then and she arched into him. 

The movement made both of them moan, all pretence fully forgotten. This was the real deal. She wrapped her legs around him as he rocked into her, making her claw at his back again. 

Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss again as their bodies settled into their own rhythm that made reason fly out the window. It felt so good and she wanted to get rid of any fabric between them and feel more.

But then her brain finally caught up with what her ears were hearing and she realised the obscene sounds were now back in full swing but this time real. 

They paused, breathing heavily, and Marinette felt hot all over with embarrassment in addition to everything else. It was clear that if they continued, everyone would be able to tell what they were doing. And they were equally reluctant to let that happen once it was no longer a joke.

Adrien pushed away from her with a sigh. 

"Next time, I'll not listen to any of you and will book us into a nice hotel with beds that don't sound like they'd fall apart if I do to you what I want to do." He said and his serious tone made her giggle. 

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice as she settled in his arms. 

"Let's sleep," she said yawning as her heart finally settled into a gentler rhythm. 

"Gather your strength, you'll need it tomorrow night," Adrien teased her. 

Marinette grinned in the dark as she snuggled into him. Alya and Nino would be so smug about their plan working, she knew that, but she didn't have it in her to be mad at them. She felt happy and tingling with excitement, it didn't matter who took the credit for it.

The next morning it quickly became obvious that the second bout of bed squeaking hadn't gone unnoticed and it had sounded a lot more authentic than the first one. But the profuse blushing was worth it.


End file.
